Talk:List of Fullmetal Alchemist volumes and chapters
Back spine pics Can we also add pics of the volumes back spine? I try to search for them but can't find any. Chopperdude 08:36, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :I've tried to look for them before, but the scans never were large enough. Theoretically, we can rip some of them from here, if we won't feel bad about it. If someone has volumes and a scanner, perhaps they could scan them. Kiadony 08:47, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Individual Pages I'd like to give each manga volume an individual page like the DVDs and boxsets have. We could include all the information on this list on those pages as well as images pertaining to each volume like the cover image, spine character photo and Volume-specific front page image. Additionally, perhaps as a separate point, I'd like to simplify this page, turning it back into a simple list once all the information is moved to individual pages. What do you think of these two suggestions? CorbeauKarasu 23:11, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :I agree that it would make sense to make separate pages for them, and the simple list would be better than what we have now. But then I've got a new question: how should we handle the In Memoriam and Omake info? We have a list of who appears in each In Memoriam already, and I've made a suggestion here, and if we had a page for each volume, we could also list omake and the In Memoriam deaths on each of them, or we could make a list on the omake page nevertheless and leave the In Memoriam list as is. What do you think? --kiadony 06:52, July 8, 2011 (UTC) : :Yes, I was also thinking that the In Memoriam and omake information for each volume would go on each volume's page. The list is nice, but I wonder if we would need to keep it after having the information elsewhere. Still, it might be possible to keep both. Especially in the case of the omake and 4-koma, as some of them appear in guidebooks rather than in manga volumes. The list format you suggested is quite nice and could likely be used. CorbeauKarasu 13:22, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :Do all of the volumes have their own name, other than the volume number? I know Perfect Guidebook 1 has the names of the first few, but what about after that? Nowhere in the manga itself does it actually say the name of the volume as far as I can tell. If possible I'd like to have the names something more than Volume ''x, but I'd rather keep the naming consistent if we can only get the names of the first few. Fullmetal Fan 06:31, July 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Just to jump in for a moment, but one thing to consider for this planned project is that Viz plans to use the ''Vizbig treatment for Fullmetal Alchemist just like they did for some of their other manga series by adding the chapters from 3 volumes together. Already the first volume of this is out, does this plan also include setting up a page for these similar to the Brotherhood releases that Funimation did with numerous episodes? -Adv193 15:33, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :: Not in the same way, no. Since Viz is just putting three volumes together, the volume information won't really change. Though, as merchandise, the VizBig editions might merit mention on the site somewhere, since we do list info about DVD boxsets for the 2003 series even after including individual DVD information. Brotherhood is sort of a different matter since they came out in boxsets to begin with (stateside, anyway). In regards to volume names, as far as I know, none of the volumes are named. I know some series name their volumes, but I've never heard names for FMA's. You say it's in the first guidebook? On the first page after the cover, each volume has a sort of title page, but the only interesting thing about those is that they have a single image unique to each volume. CorbeauKarasu 15:45, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :I can't find it right now, but I'm pretty sure the guidebook had a name for each volume. The first is called "The Two Alchemists". Fullmetal Fan 19:28, July 9, 2011 (UTC) : :Keep looking for the info, I think they have guidebook 1 at my local B&N so I can check as well if I get a chance, but be advised that "The Two Alchemists" is the name of the first chapter, so it may be a miscommunication. CorbeauKarasu 23:33, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :It was in a stack of books right beside the computer this whole time, no clue how I missed it. Here are the names of the first six volumes: ::1 - "The Two Alchemists" ::2 - "Creation & Destruction" ::3 - "Past, Present & Future" ::4 - "Indecision" ::5 - "About Life" ::6 - "The Path to Truth" :However, it only goes up to volume six, and after that has a preview of chapters 26-28, which it calls "Lost Memories". I don't know if that means (a) volume seven is called "Lost Memories" or (b) all the names above are simply the titles of the page rather than the names of the manga volumes or © the preview is called "Lost Memories". Fullmetal Fan 08:03, July 10, 2011 (UTC) : :Ah, I think I remember that, actually. It didn't seem to me that it referred to volume titles, though. Since I haven't been able to find anything else supporting that, I think your assumption (b) may have been the most accurate. CorbeauKarasu 21:25, July 10, 2011 (UTC) So, what of this, shall we create separate pages for volumes? If yes, a new infobox template would be needed for them, right? I've sandboxed the list of 4-panel omake (yeah it's incomplete, but my internet connection won't let me work on it at this time), it can be used for the volume pages, or simply for the 4-panel omake page itself. --kiadony --talk to me-- 18:10, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Also, The Prototype should probably be mentioned here, but how? It isn't really a bonus chapter, is it? --kiadony --talk to me-- 11:42, August 22, 2011 (UTC)